Before Midnight
by Wendbria
Summary: Tenten is overworked by her stepfamily and has to always stay in the background. But when the famous singer/dancer Sasuke Uchila comes back to visit his old high school, will this be her chance to stand in the spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: This story is based off a request. I use to watch Naruto a couple years ago and haven't watched it since. I am now trying to get back into it, so sorry if I misspell any of the names. **

**This story is based off the movie Another Cinderella Story**

There was a large gated community called Konoha Village, trees surrounded it. It was so secluded that its motto is "A village hidden in the leaves." Inside one particular mansion there was a small petite girl with brown hair who was scrubbing the floor of the dining hall. She was in her little world humming the tune to her favorite song when she heard someone screaming.

"TENTEN!"

Tenten looked up and saw one of her stepsisters thundering down the hall.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura was a little taller then Tenten. She had light pink hair that came to her shoulders. She has a short temper and that caused her to sometimes get physical.

"I'm perfect. Unlike you."

"And why's that?"

"Because mom wants to talk to you. She is not happy with your work."

Tenten let out a small sigh and got up off her knees. She started walking down the hallway to her stepmother's room without a word to Sakura. She didn't deserve it. Sakura was always cruel to Tenten and she never understood why.

As she was walking down the hallway she passed what seemed like a ton of portraits. They were all of Tenten's "stepmother", Tsunade. Tsunade was a tall blonde woman with broad shoulders. She was known for her short temper that she had passed onto to her two daughters. They too, were in a lot of the portraits. Unlike Tenten who was in none. Which is something she did not mind. She really didn't want to be occassiated with all of them anyway.

Then Tenten stopped at a certain portrait. It was of Tsunade performing her only hit, "Give Up Now". She of course was center stage but in the back were the back up dancers, more specifically Tenten's mother. She had died a few years ago in a car accident and Tsunade had taken Tenten in. But it was not as good as it seemed. Tenten was pretty much a servant. She lived in a small room above the garage and had to do whatever Tsunade said or Ino and Sakura. But she only had to deal with them for a little longer. She was a senior now and next year would be going off to college, hopefully her dream school Shinobi University. It was a pristine school for the arts and she wanted to major in dance and become a dancer like her mother.

Then Tenten was broken out of her trance.

"TENTEN!"

"Coming Lady Tsunade." Tenten went running to the room at the end of the hallway.

As Tenten entered she was attacked by a putrid smell and clothes lying everywhere on the floor, and most noticeably was Lady Tsunade looking as angry as ever.

Tenten was use to this look and acted like it wasn't there. "You called for me Lady." Tenten bowed.

"Yes I called for you fool. Now you tell me why the rooms are not all cleaned yet?" Tenten didn't have the chance to respond. "I mean I give you a place to stay, cloths to wear, and food to eat. What else do you want?" Once again Tenten didn't get the chance to answer. "All I ask in return is for you to do some simple house chores. Is that so much to ask?" By this time Tenten didn't even try to talk, she just listened. "Now I want you to clean the kitchen, the living room, and finish the dining room by tomorrow moring or else. Oh and the driver is sick today so I will need you to drive Ino and Sakura to their dance class today and make sure to wear the uniform. That is all." Tsunade waved her hand.

"Yes Lady." Tenten bowed once more and walked out the bedroom door. When she closed it she let out a loud sigh.

It looked like it was going to be a long day….again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was standing next to the limousine wearing a ridiculous driver's uniform that was two sizes to big. Letting out a frustrating sigh she looked down at her cell.

"They are going to be late."

Then Tenten heard footsteps. Ino and Sakura started walking to the limo like they had all the time in the world.

Sakura was dressed in a red tank and pink shorts.

Her sister, Ino, was in the same outfit but with a white tank and purple shorts.

Ino was a little skinnier then Sakura and a little shorter. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair that she usually kept up in a ponytail. Like both her mother and sister she had a temper. She was also very loud and talked a lot.

Tenten opened the door for them and once they were in she shut it and drove them to their dance lesson.

**In the parking lot of the dance studio…**

Sitting in a car were two guys. Both were wearing shades and hats. The one in the passenger seat had on a blue t shirt and black pants. He had pale skin and spiky black hair. The driver had a grey button down and blue jeans on. He had slightly tanner skin then his friend and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The driver asked. "Cuz if you ask me it's pretty troublesome."

"Hn. Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru. I have been so busy with my career that I have forgotten what it is like to be a teenager. So I'm doing this. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "You know I wouldn't leave you in a place like this by yourself. You would probably be attacked by fan girls like always."

"Thanks man. Now come on. I'm teaching the next dance class." He got out of the car and headed for the studio,

Shikamaru shook his head. "What am I going to do with you Sasuke Uchiha?"

**In the dance studio…**

There were already a bunch of dancers warming up. Ino and Sakura were off talking to their friend and leader, Karin.

Karin was known as the prettiest and most popular girl in school, but she was also the meanest. Ino and Sakura followed her around like minions.

Tenten had to admit she was pretty in an odd sort of way. She had mid length red hair and she wore thin rimmed glasses that would look geeky on anyone but her.

Tenten didn't stay long; she wasn't allowed to dance in the class, under Tsunade's orders. Tsunade didn't want Tenten to get distracted from her chores. But Tenten had found a way to dance.

Mirrors on the walls surrounded the dance studio so the dancers could watch their movements. But one of the walls was actually a two way mirror usually used by talent agents to watch the dancers without them knowing. Tenten had found the room some time ago and whenever she got the chance she would sneak in and dance with the class.

She had to wait for her stepsisters to finish their class anyways so she decided to have some fun. So she stood there waiting for the class to begin.

The dance instructor came walking in clapping her hands. "Alright class. It is time to begin but I have a very special treat for you. You see one of my old students has come back into town and has been kind enough to teach the class today."

Before anyone could ask who, the person walked through the door.

The dance studio filled with screams. Tenten had to cover her ears.

Once the girls were finished screaming the dance instructor continued. "Well I see that you all recognize Mr. Uchiha. Now he will be helping us work on out routines for the benefit show that will be happening at the end of the year. And I want you all to be on your best behaviors. And stop being such fangirls. I'm sure Sasuke is sick of them as it is." She then left the room to let the lesson start. All the girls gathered around him and started asking a million questions.

Tenten just rolled her eyes. She had heard of Sasuke Uchiha before. He use to go to her and her step sisters' school, Hokage High, but then he was picked up by some talent scout and is now a famous singer and dancer. He was a legend and was the dream guy for many of the girls who attended Hokage High.

Tenten did not see the big deal about him. Sure he was a great dancer, had a nice body, and his eyes….well they were…. Tenten shook her head. She couldn't get caught up in this guy. She had a lot to do and daydreaming wasn't one of them.

Sasuke clapped his hands. "Alright. Now it's time to get the class started."

"But Sasuke aren't you going to say hi to me?"

Sasuke looked over to who said this. The group of girls parted, revealing the girl with black rimmed glasses and straight red hair. "Karin?"

Karin seductively walked up to Sasuke. "Well I'm glad you still remember me after all this time."

"Well how could I forget my ex-girlfriend."

Karin cringed when Sasuke said ex but quickly got her composure back. "Well that was such a long time ago. It's time to start over. We all have grown so much."

"Well maybe we can catch up sometime later. Now it's time for class." Sasuke walked over to the stereo and hit PLAY.

Some type of hip hop music started to play.

Tenten recognized the song anywhere. It was _Just that Girl_ and it was one of the top songs on her iPod.

Everyone got into position with Karin right in the front.

"Alright let's take this slow the first time so you can get the moves. Just follow me."

Sasuke then showed the class the routine. Tenten quickly picked it up.

"Great. Now let's pick up the pace. And give more energy guys. you are giving me a 5 I want to see a 10."

Tenten followed Sasukes movements perfectly while everyone else was still having trouble, especially Ino and Sakura who were stepping all over each other's feet.

"Okay. Now that we have it down, lets slow it down so all of you can put your own little spin on it."

Sasuke then went to stand right in front of the mirrors. Tenten followed. As they moved through the routine their dances were in total sync it was like they were dancing together. Sasuke had no idea that Tenten was dancing right with him in total sync.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see Tenten he did feel her presence. For a moment he stared into the mirror trying to see through it. But he broke the trance quickly and turned around to see how the class was doing.

Karin immediately grabbed his hand and seductively dancing with him. Sasuke moved away quickly making Karin fall to the ground. She instantly stood up and regained her composure and went back to dancing.

Sasuke went back to the mirrors and continued his unknown dance with Tenten.

The song ended with both of them breathing heavily looking at each other through the mirrors.

Just then the alarm on Tenten's phone went off.


End file.
